


Fuck That Bucky Barnes Guy

by loki_of_jotunheim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, based off of a tumblr post about civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_of_jotunheim/pseuds/loki_of_jotunheim
Summary: Based off that Tumblr post:Basically Civil War:Tony Stark: Fuck that Bucky Barnes Guy.Steve:  "i'M TRYING!"Short little drabble I did for no reason aside from boredom.





	Fuck That Bucky Barnes Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to cat-n-claw on tumblr for the post. I apologize for the nonsense this is.

“Fuck that Bucky Barnes guy.” Tony said offhandedly. “He’s kind of an asshole.”

“I’m trying.” Steve retorted, spinning around to glare at Tony. The room, namely, the Avengers, went silent. Tony stared at Steve, a gleeful expression taking over his face. “Wait -”

“Oh, no, Cap, you can’t take that back.” Tony said, clapping him on the back. “Also, it’s 2015 and gay marriage is legal now.”

“Uh...”

“Don’t tell me you’re denying your feelings for me _now_.” Bucky walked in and fluttered his eyelashes at Steve, who blushed. Natasha, across the room tensed and Sam got ready to open his wings. Everyone else just stared. “You remember that promise back in ‘41?”

“Yes...” Steve asked hesitantly.

“You still up for it?” Bucky asked, challenging.

“I did say till the end of the line didn’t I?” Steve, finally back with it, shot back, a wide grin splitting his face.

“You stole that from me.” Bucky laughed.

“Shamelessly.”

“Hey, Winterboy. Nice to finally meet you and what promise?” Tony interrupted, curiously. 

“Oh, I just promised him I’d kiss him in some public room when it became legal.” Bucky sauntered over to Steve.

“Now _you’re_ lying, I thought you said you’d make out with me in some public place.” Steve swung his arm around Bucky’s neck and pulled down.

“Oh, it wasn’t that I was gonna fuck you?” Bucky said huskily. Tony stared in shock at the two super soldiers. The rest of the room wasn’t much better. “And I thought _my_ memory was bad.”

“Oh, I remembered.” Steve said, bending down to Bucky’s neck and sucking. Bucky shuddered. Everyone abruptly remembered how to move and speak, and scattered out of the room.

“I’m just gonna… leave you too, to do… that….” Tony did an about face to the door. “Happy reunion!” He called as he hightailed it out of there. “JARVIS, cut recording of that room.”

“Already done, sir.”


End file.
